Wanna Play A Game?
by Mike02
Summary: A sleepover, a courage test and its results.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own BTR...**

Kendall's POV:

"Sleep over!" Carlos called out and threw his sleeping bag on me.

It hit me and I fell backwards.

"Watch it!" I shouted as I got back on my feet. "Sorry!" he murmured. "No problem!" I said. "And by the way, it isn't a real sleep over, because we're just sleeping in the living room!"

After a while we had spread our things all over the ground.

"What are we gonna do now?" Carlos asked.

"I've got an idea." I said.


	2. Bathroom

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own BTR...**

James' POV:

"And what's this idea?" I asked.

"A courage test!" Kendall answered and stood up.

He retuned shortly after with an empty water bottle.

"Do you know the legend of Bloody Mary?" he asked as he sat down.

We all nodded.

"The one on which the bottle points has to call her." he said and placed the bottle in the middle.

He gave it a little push and it turned.

Finally it stopped in front of me.

"James, you have to do it!" Kendall said grinning.

I sighed.

He gave me a candle and we went to the bathroom door.

"Have fun! Order Mary greetings from us!" Logan said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and went into the dark room.

I stood in front of the mirror and lit the candle.

I saw my reflection in the flickering appearance of the candle.

"Let's go!" I thought.

I took a deep breath and began.

"Bloody Mary!"

First time.

"Bloody Mary!"

Second time.

I closed my eyes briefly.

"Bloody Mary!"

Third time.

As I opened my eyes again, I saw her.

I saw a pale grimace in the mirror.

I let out a scream, tumbled backwards and fell into the bathtub.


	3. The Girl In The Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR...**

Kendall's POV:

We heard a shrill scream out of the bathroom.

I winced and opened the door.

It was dark; except for the light of the candle I couldn't see anything.

"Carlos, turn on the lights." I said.

The lamps flickered briefly and the room was bright.

"How did you get in there?" I asked as I saw James in the tub. "She's real!" he said toneless. "I saw her!"

I looked at him confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bloody Mary is real, damn it!" he said. "First of all, you have to come out there." I said and pulled him to his feet.

He went back to the living room.

"He looks as if he had seen a ghost." Said Logan and we went back to our sleeping bags.

The rest of the evening James didn't say anything.

I looked at him with concern.

His usually beaming face had lost any color.

He looked as if we would pass out any minute.

He really must have seen something.


	4. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR...**

James' POV:

I was in a dark room.

I groped along the wall and searched for a door.

Suddenly I stopped.

I heard someone laughing.

It sounded like a girl.

"Is anyone here?" I asked. "Yes, I'm here, James!"

I looked around and saw the grimace from the mirror again.

Then the lights went on and I could see where I was.

It was an old basement.

I looked on the ground.

"No!" I screamed.

On the ground were corpses.

There were even the corpses from Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

"No! Oh god! No!" "It's your fault!" Mary screamed.

Now I felt something warm and sticky on my hands.

It was blood.

"You brought all these innocent souls to hell!" she screamed. "No, this can't be true!" "And you have to burn for that!"

She brought her pale hand up to my face and pressed it on my cheek.

It burned like fire.

"James!" I heard someone call. "James!"

I opened my eyes.

The room was still dark.

I looked beside me and saw Kendall.

He was alive.

I brushed my sweaty bangs out of my face and hugged him tight.

"Oh god, you're alive!" I said cheerfully. "Of course, I'm alive!" he said. "You screamed in your sleep." he told me. "Did you have a nightmare or something like that?"

I nodded.

"I've seen her again." I said. "I was in some kind of basement and on the ground were… were corpses. It were your corpses." I said.

He hugged me tighter.

"She told me that it was my fault. I had killed you." I said. "It was only a dream." Kendall said calmly.

"She wants to get me." I said with a shaky voice. "It's just a legend. Something like Bloody Mary doesn't exist." he said. "And now go to sleep."

I freed myself from his arms and lay back down.

But every time I closed my eyes, her face appeared in front of me.

It grinned at me and I heard her whispering: "I'm gonna get you, James!"


	5. The Handprint

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own BTR...**

Kendall's POV:

As I woke up I was greeted by bright sunlight.

I looked at the clock.

"Damn!" I thought and got up. "We're late!"

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, his voice was thick from sleep. "We're late again! Brace yourself to get your head ripped off from Gustavo!" I answered. "Carlos, wake up!"

He stretched and got up.

Then I bent down to face James.

"Hey James, get up!" I said.

He turned around to face me.

"What's that?" I asked and pointed at his cheek. "What's what?"

I lead him to the bathroom.

"I'm not going in there!" he protested.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it's nothing in there." I said.

He shook his head.

I sighed and went to our room to get his pocket mirror.

James' POV:

Kendall handed me my mirror and I looked in it.

I saw a handprint on my right cheek.

"That was her hand!" I said quietly.

Kendall gave me a confused look.

"Do you really think that…?"

I interrupted him.

"Yes, I think so!" I said.

He groaned.

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked the others.

They nodded.


	6. Blood Time Rush

Kendall's POV:

As we arrived at Rocque Records, Gustavo yelled at us for about 20 minutes because we were late again.

After that we had 2 hours of dance rehearsal and then 2 hours in the sound booth.

We were at the last song of the day; soon we would be free from Gustavo and his non-stop yelling.

As we got to James' part he reminded silence.

The music stopped and all eyes were on James.

Suddenly he made a gagging noise and sank to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked and kneeled beside him.

He opened his mouth and blood came out.

I was shocked and looked at the others.

James struggled for breath but the blood flow prevented him from it.

"Do something!" I desperately shouted. "K-K-Kendall… w-what's… happening t-to m-me?" he choked out.

His shirt was covered in blood.

"Just call a fucking ambulance!" I shouted.

I looked back at James.

He was unconscious.

More blood flowed out of his mouth and his nose.

"No, no, no! Wake up! You can't just die now!" I screamed and shook his shoulders. "Stop these stupid games! Wake up! Please!" I begged.

Tears ran down my cheeks.

Logan rushed to my side and searched for James' pulse.

"Is… is he alive?" I asked.

My voice was hoarse from crying.

"Barely." he answered.

Then finally some paramedics rushed through the door.

They snatched James out of my arms, put him on a stretcher and brought him outside.

"Come on!" Logan said and we went to the car.


	7. Hospital

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own BTR…**

Kendall's POV:

We sat on those very uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room of the hospital and waited for someone to come and tell us what was wrong with James.

Then a doctor walked over to us.

"I'm Dr. Miller. I'm the attending doctor of James Diamond." he said. "Can we see him?" Carlos asked.

Doctor Miller nodded.

"He's in room number 210." he said and pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Thank you!" Logan said and we went to James' room.

As we entered the room, we saw James lying in one of the beds.

He looked out of the window.

As I closed the door, he turned his head.

"Hi James!" I greeted him.

He smiled at us.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Good, I guess. I can't say exactly how I feel, because these hospital drugs affect my feelings." he said laughing. "What actually happened?" he asked. "I remember that we were in the studio, but not more. The last thing I remember is that I woke up here." he said.

"You had some kind of seizure or something like that. Suddenly you were lying on the ground and spat blood." Logan said.

The door opened and Doctor Miller came in.

"The visiting hours are over. I would ask you boys to leave now." he said.

I didn't want to go.

I didn't want to leave James alone.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked. "Just for one night!"

"Okay!" Miller answered.

"Thanks!" I said happily.


	8. She's Watching Me

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own BTR…**

James' POV:

Three more beds were brought into the room.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos made themselves comfortable and fell asleep shortly.

I didn't even think about closing my eyes tonight, because if I would do that, I would see her face again.

She was watching me.

I was sure about that.

I looked out of the window.

It was dark outside and I only saw my reflection in the windowpane.

But then I saw something else.

Mary's pale face appeared.

I was shocked.

"She's not real! It's just in your head!" I thought and closed my eyes.

As I opened them again her face was still there and her whole body was appeared as well.

"I'm gonna get you!" she said. "And then you'll burn in hell!"

She laughed.

"No!"

She grinned at me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

The lights went on and she disappeared.

Someone sat beside me.

It was Logan.

"She's here!" I said.

I could hear the fear in my voice.

My heart was going to jump out of my chest every minute.

"Calm down!" he said. "How am I supposed to calm down? She wants to get me!" "No one's gonna get you." he said. "But I saw her!"

He put an arm around me.

"You've imagined it! Your mind was playing tricks on you. I think it's because of the medication the doctors gave you."

I wished I could believe him.

"Why're the lights on?" Kendall asked. "James saw something." Logan explained to him.

He stood up and made his way back to his bed.

Kendall turned the lights off and came over to me.

"What did you see?" he asked. "I saw her face. She talked to me." I answered. "She's watching me! She's real! It's not just my imagination!"

He sighed.

"Please believe me!" I begged. "I believe you." he said. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I've seen her too." he said.

"I'm scared, Kendall!" I murmured.

He pulled me close and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Why didn't you tell us that you've seen her before?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Logan and Carlos would've laughed at me. You know how they are." he said. "That's true!" I said.

"We should go to sleep, shouldn't we?" he asked and released me out of his arms.

I nodded and lay back down.

I closed my eyes and sleep overtook my tired body.


	9. Mirrors

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own BTR…**

James' POV:

She came closer.

She had a bloody knife in her hand.

Now she stood in front of me, brought the knife to my throat and…

My eyes snapped open.

Sunlight shined into the room.

My hand went to my throat.

There was no blood.

I sighed relieved and sat up.

Then someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I was shocked and turned around.

"Hi!"

It was Kendall.

"Did I scare you?" he asked. "A little." I answered. "Sorry!" he said. "Is something wrong with your throat?" he asked confusedly.

I realized that my hand was still on my throat.

"N-no, it's nothing!" I said. "I just wanted to check something."

"What wanted you to check?" he asked. "Nothing!" I answered. "You had a nightmare, right?"

I nodded.

"But it was so real." I said. "Where are Carlos and Logan?" I asked, as I looked around. "They're at the cafeteria." Kendall answered. "Should we go also?"

"Yes, I'm quite a bit hungry." I said.

Kendall's POV:

After we ate something we went back to James' room.

Meanwhile Carlos and Logan were back also.

"Where were you?" Logan asked. "At the cafeteria." I answered.

Carlos sat there and bit back a giggle.

Then he turned his attention to James.

"Don't be mad at me, but have you looked at yourself?" "Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

Carlos stood up, pulled James' mirror out of his pocket and hold it towards his face.

James' POV:

"Where did he get it?" I asked myself, as Carlos pulled my mirror out of his pocket.

I looked into it and recoiled.

I had seen her face again.

"She haunts me." I murmured. "Who haunts you?" Carlos asked and placed the mirror on the nightstand.

Apparently he had heard me.

I didn't answer.

"Why me?" I asked quietly. "What's the matter, James?" Logan asked.

His voice seemed to be so far away.

I wanted to tell him that I'm fine, but it didn't work.

My body lost all its power.

I slipped down the wall and everything went black.


	10. She's Everywhere

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own BTR…**

Kendall's POV:

I saw pure fear and desperation in James' eyes.

Then he sank to the ground and lay there motionless.

I kneeled beside him.

"James?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked panicked.

The others were just as clueless as me.

Logan left the room and retuned shortly after with Doctor Miller.

"What happened?" he asked. "We don't know!" Carlos answered. "He looked in the mirror and then he collapsed."

"You guys stay with him." Miller said. "If he doesn't wake up in the next couple minutes call me, okay?"

We nodded and he left.

"Shouldn't we put him in bed again?" Logan asked.

I nodded and we lifted James off the ground and carried him to his bed.

"What now?" Carlos asked. "We wait!" I said and sat beside the bed.

Then minutes flew by, but James showed no reaction.

James' POV:

Mirrors.

They were everywhere.

No matter where I looked, I saw her face.

It grinned at me.

And then there were those hands.

Thousands of pale hands were reaching out for me.

I had nowhere to go.

The hands reached me and pulled me closer to the mirrors.

They pulled me closer to Mary.

I just wanted to wake up.

I wasn't going to be murdered in one of my dreams.

"Wake up!" I told myself. "Come on, wake up! Wake up!"

Nothing happened.

"Wake the fuck up!" I screamed at myself.

Then my eyes snapped open.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos were looking at me worried.

"Is… is she gone?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and Logan rolled his eyes.

"She… was… everywhere." I whispered.

"She's going to… she will…"

My voice trailed off.


	11. Dark Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR…**

Kendall's POV:

A couple days later James was free to go home again.

The others and I drove to the hospital to pick him up.

"Ready to go home again?" I asked, as we put his things into the car.

His answer was a silent nod.

As we arrived at the Palm Woods I noticed that James hadn't acted like himself the whole ride long.

He was unusually quiet and he hadn't looked at any of us.

He acted very strangely and I could have sworn that his usually warm, brown eyes had turned black, as he looked at me.

"I must've imagined it." I thought.


	12. Obsessed

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own BTR...**

Kendall's POV:

Maybe I imaged the thing with James' eyes, but he acted strange.

He stood in the kitchen and held something in his hands.

I walked over to him ans saw that he was playing with a knife.

"What are you doin there?" I asked. "Nothing!" he answered. "Could you please go to sleep? I'm going crazy!"

He threw the knife in the air and catched it.

"You've been acting strange the whole day." "I'm not acting strange." he said. "Just saying. I'm worried about you!"

He smiled, but that smile creeped me out.

He turned the knife between his fingers again.

"You should stop worrying about me!" he said.

Then I felt something hit my head and everything went black.

James' POV:

I looked shocked at my hand which held the knife and then to Kendall who was lying on the ground.

I placed the knif on the table and kneeled beside Kendall's motionless form.

He was knocked out.

I put my arms around him.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered.

I heard footsteps and saw Logan coming towards the kitchen.

"What happend?" he asked. "He slipped and hit his head." I said. "What am I talking about?" I asked myself. "I didn't want to say that."

I picked Kendall up and carried him to our room.

I lied him onto his bed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me." I whispered in his ear.


End file.
